Light Years Away
by MissEmy
Summary: Il m'a suffit de croiser ton regard pour voir que l'on seraient liés à jamais . "
1. Prologue : Saison 1

«Vous êtes vous déjà demander combien de temps ça prend pour changer une vie ?

Si notre mesure du temps serait assez ?

Est-ce quatre ans comme au lycée?

Huit semaines comme une tournée de rock?

Votre vie peut-elle changer en 1 mois ou en 1 semaine ou en 1 seul jour?

On est tous pris dans cette course pour grandir , pour aller là ou il faut .

Mais Quand on est jeune 1 heure peut tout changer ... »


	2. Ce n'est qu'un au revoir

Hello =) J'écris ma première story et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. J'ai déjà écrite une partie à l'avance sur papier donc les suites devrons arriver rapidement enfin j'espère ! Les chapitres seront assez longs je préfère prévenir tout de suite mais il y aura beaucoup de dialogue. Enjoy !

************************************************************************

**PDV Bella : **

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je reviendrais. »

C'est la seule phrase que je réussie à lui dire. Je ne suis pas faite pour dire au revoir, je déteste ca même J'aurais du lui dire quoi que, 6 mois ce n'est pas long, qu'il me manquera ? Je suis nul .Pour toute réponse il resserra son étreinte. Nous étions sur le perron et ma mère allait débarquer d'un moment à l'autre. Et là je devrais lui au revoir, mettre un terme à notre relation ou au moins faire une pause. 2 mois avaient suffit pour que ma vie change de sens. Rien ne sera comme avant et tant mieux !!

« Reste avec moi !

-Pardon ?! »

Cette phrase avait déclenché un frémissement. Il l'avait à peine murmuré, comme si il n'avait pas voulu que je l'entende.

« Les amoureux, c'est l'heure. »

Mon père Charlie s'avança vers nous, il jeta un regard noir à Edward mon petit copain, il ne l'a jamais vraiment apprécié. Il le trouvait trop « louche » comme il disait, il était sur qu'il été mêlais a des affaires sordides.

Ed' me lâcha, pris ma main et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la voiture de location qui venait de s'arrêter dans l'allée. Ma mère était arrivée. Cela faisait deux mois que je ne l'avais pas vue, elle m'avait énormément manqué. Elle s'était fait une nouvelle coloration, ses cheveux était passé du châtains au blond vénitien. Ma mère a arrêté de grandir à 18 ans. Physiquement et mentalement, on nous pend souvent pour ses sœurs ce qui n'est pas vraiment super. Surtout quand la moitié des garçons bavent devant votre mère .Elle s'avança vers moi et m'enlaça ou plutôt m'étouffa. Elle salua rapidement Edward, puis alla dans le salon chercher mes bagages, nous laissant seuls tous els deux dehors.

« - C'est la que nos chemins se séparent.

-Ed', dis- je en passant une main sur sa joue.

-Oui je sais tu reviens dans 6 mois et que 6 mois ce n'est pas long enfin pour toi ce ne l'est pas.

- Tu veux que je fasse quoi je n'ai pas le choix !

- On a toujours le choix.

-Arrêtes de faire la tête. Je dois rester avec ma mère elle a besoin de moi, Phil est a l'hôpital et toute seule il pourrait lui arriver n'importe quoi.

- Mais enfin tu te rends pas compte à quel point tu la couves, C'est ta mère Bella !! »

Sa voix siffla et il enleva ma main qui se baladait sur son visage. Il était en colère.

« -On s'écrira !

Ce n'est pas pareil.

Edward, essaie de comprendre ce n'est pas facile pour moi non plus.

Je ferrais mieux de rentrer Alice m'attends. Cet été a étais merveilleux avec toi. »

Il posa rapidement un baiser sur mes lèvres. Je sentie els larmes monter, mais ce n'étais ni l'endroit ni le moment pour pleurer. Mais j'étais tellement en colère contre lui, le fait qu'il soit parti comme ça et qu'il ne me comprenne pas aussi. 6 mois ce n'étais pas la mère à boire ! Ma mère arriva et je séchais quelques larmes qui avaient réussie à s'échapper.

« -Edward est parti ?

' Oui il a devais aider Alice pour son cour de maths, je crois.

On y va ? On a de la route à faire.

Je vais dire au revoir à Charlie. »

Je me pressai dans la cuisine ou il se trouvait, je l'enlaçai rapidement puis sortie. Le ciel s'était découvert et il faisait presque beau .Je m'engouffra dans la voiture. Ma mère démarra au quart de tour, elle était pressée de quitter cet endroit qu'elle détestait. Et puis elle devait rendre visite à Phil mon beau père. C'est un joueur de baseball, pas très doué. Au début des vacances il s'est pris une balle sur la tête, résultat : Il a eu un traumatisme crânien.

Pour comprendre mon histoire il faut revenir 2 mois en arrière ….


	3. Début d'un long Flash Back

8h00. Je regarde la pluie hypnotisée par les gouttes dégoulinant lentement sur la vitre .A travers le verre je regarde les avions décollé et atterrir. Je viens d'arriver à l'aéroport de Port Angeles qui est à 2heure de route de Forks, la ville ou mon père habite. Cela fait cinq ans que je ne l'ai pas vu. Mes parents ont divorcés quand j'avais six mois, ils ne se sont jamais aimés. Ils sont meilleures amis depuis le lycée et le soir de la remise des diplôme, ils sont allés à Las Vegas se mariaient, comme sa sur un coup de tête. Je pense aussi que l'alcool les a aidés. Bref, 9 mois plus tard, j'ai pointé le bout de mon nez. La voix aigu de ma mère me tira des mes rêveries.

« Chériie, papa est arrivée, dit elle à moitié hystérique. »

On se dirigea vers la sortie mon père était à quelques mètres de là, il n'avait pas changé, toujours son affreuse son affreuse veste de shérif qui maintenant est un peu délavée et son horrible moustache qui lui rajoute au moins 10 ans. Vu que mon père est le shérif de Forks tout le monde doit nous attendre comme le messie. Pas que je me vante non c'est juste que dans une petite ville tout se sait très vite, trop vite parfois .Voila pourquoi je vais regretter Phoenix .Puis il y a du positif je vais enfin revoir Angela, ma meilleure amie.

« Charliie tu m'a tellement manqué !, Elle le prit dans les bras le pauvre il failli s'écrouler puis elle le prit par les épaules et le regarda de haut en bas .Ta un peu grossi toi di donc !

-Bonjour papa, dis-je timidement

-Bella, tu m'as tellement manqué ! »

Il me fit juste un bisou sur la joue, Charlie ne montre pas ses sentiments, une chose dont j'ai hérité.

« On y va dit ma mère qui s'impatientais »

Pendant tous le trajet ma mère ne cessa de parler, même mon père qui d'habitude essaye de s'intéressai, ne l'écoutais pas chatonnait une reprise des Beatles. 1 ou 2 heures plus tars je ne sais pas exactement vu que je me suis endormi e épuisée par le vol nous arrivâmes à Forks et … il pleuvait, ce n'est pas un mauvais signe c'est juste une habitude il pleut tout le temps ici .Nous nous dépêchâmes de rentrer et mon père me montra ma chambre, comme si j'avais pu oublier le chemin jusqu'à celle-ci. Rien n'avait changé il y avait encore la même tapisserie avec sa frise a cœur et mon couvre lit violet, comme si le temps c'étais arrêter. Je posai rapidement mes affaires et me précipita en bas.

« Angela a appelé ce matin ? dit je à toute vitesse

-Oui, elle m'a dit de te dire de la rejoindre elle veut te présenter un nouveau « BGf », elle m'a dit que tu comprendras «

J'étais ravie, Angela et moi utilisions parfois de mots codés pour ne pas que l'on nous entende, une façon de rester encore un peu en enfance et « BGF » veut dire beau gosse à Forks, il y en a si peu ici enfin ils ne sont pas a mon gout .Angie n'habitais que a quelque centaine de mètre de chez moi mais avec la pluie je devais être doublement vigilante, je suis comment dire, une catastrophe ambulante, je touche le sol au moins deux fois par jour !! J'arrivais enfin devant chez elle, on pouvait entendre vaguement de la musique, je m'avançai vers la porte que je n'eu même pas le temps de sonner.

« Bella, tu nous as manqué !

-Mme Weber contente de vous revoir.

- Ta mère est la ?

-Elle vous attends »

Nos mère ont toujours été très proche, elles se ressemblent beaucoup .Je pus enfin rentrer a l'intérieur. Leur maison est toujours aussi grandiose, je ne m'y habituerais jamais. J'entendis des voix à l'étage. Je montai le marches prudemment mais je réussie comme me a trébucher deux ou trois fois, satané chaussure qui glisse ! Intimidé et soucieuse de savoir comment aller se passer nos retrouvailles je toquai hésitante à la chambre D'Angela …

**Suite au prochaine épisode =) J'aime couper au moment du suspens, je suis sadique =) J'espère que ca vous a plus moi en tout cas oui.**


	4. La rencontre 1

Je toquai donc doucement. J'entendis des pas s'approcher. Angela m'ouvrit la porte et m'enlaça.

« -Bella, tu m'a manqué !!

-Moi aussi tu m'as manqué !

-Tu verras tout le monde est là et pour toi en plus »

Je m'avançai dans la chambre, elle avait raison il y avait tout le monde : Mike, Eric, Ben, Jessica. Mais il manquait quelqu'un : Jacob, mon meilleur ami. Je me demandais pourquoi il n'était pas présent. Puis je vis quelqu'un que je n'avais s vu auparavant, trop occupé à chercher des yeux Jacob. Il était, waouh, magnifique .Son visage d'une rare beauté, ses cheveux blonds en bataille sur sa tête, et ses yeux couleur miel, sans oublier son sourire au coin des lèvres. Il était irrésistible. Je remarquai cependant sa peau plus blanche que la neige. Il du remarquer que je le fixais car ses yeux changèrent de couleur laissant place a un noir corbeau, ce fut comme un électro choc je tournai immédiatement la tête. Angie viens faire la présentation.

« Edward, Bella .Bella, Edward. Ed' est arrivé l'année dernière c'est le fils du docteur Cullen. Et Bella est la fille du shérif Swan. Cela fait cinq abs qu'elle n'est pas revenue a Forks.

Tu m'a manqué Bella, dit Éric en m'enlaçant »

On s'assit tous en cercle par terre. Personne ne parlait alors je me lançai

« Alors qu'est ce qui à changé en cinq ans ?

-Ben et moi on est ensemble depuis 6 mois, dit Angie tout sourire.

-Et moi je suis avec Ed' depuis 2 mois ! dit Jessica en souriant de toute ses dents. »

Elle m'énerve et puis c'est nul, il me plaît c'est tout.

« Je suis contente pour vous vous formez un super couple. »

J'ai honte d'être aussi hypocrite avec une de mes meilleures amie mais elle a tellement changée ou c'est peut être moi qui voit le mal partout.

« Et toi tu as un copain à Phoenix ?? dit Jessica en souriant. «

Pitié la question que je redoutais !! Que dire, côté garçon c'est le désert et sa l'a toujours étais.

« - Heu non pas en se moment, dis- je en me forçant à sourire.

On va à la plage ?, dit Eric

Pourquoi on n'irait pas à la réserve voir Jacob ?

Je n'ai pas trop envie et Ed' non plus, la plage c'est une bonne idée, dit Jessica

Je suis d'accord avec Jessie, dit Ben. »

Tout le monde se retourna vers Angela pour attendre sa réponse.

« La plage c'est bien, dit elle. »

J'étais sidérée pourquoi se rangeait-elle de son côté ?! Donc on alla a leur foutu plage. Jessica et Edward allèrent se promener dans els bois tandis que les garçons allèrent chercher leurs combinaisons de surf. Je m'assis sur un tronc d'arbre en face d'Angie, le silence régnait quand elle parla.

« Tu n'aimes pas Jessica.

Sa se voit tant que ça ?

Bella, il y a cinq ans c'était ton amie.

Aujourd'hui elle se comporte comme toute ses pom pom girls, c'est devenu une blonde écervelée.

C'est leur capitaine.

Tu vois ! Il y a cinq ans c'étais notre amie elle était comme nous a les détester. Pourquoi avant tu ne voulais pas aller voir Jacob à la réserve ?

On ne lui parle plus.

Pourquoi ?

Il ne s'entend pas avec Ed'.

Je rêve ?! Tu laisses tomber un de tes meilleurs amis pour un mec que tu connais que depuis un an. Vous êtes tous tombés sur la tête !!

Bell's …

Nan, je crois que je vais rentrer. Je préfère être seul, on s'appelle.

Désolé du retard mais je crois que je vais poster qu'une suite par semaine voir deux je n'ai plus vraiment le temps mais je n'abandonne pas =) Si vous avez des questions, des remarques...Ecrivaient une review.


	5. La rencontre 2

Je me levai et partis, je n'arrivais pas à croire depuis qu'IL était la ils avaient tous changeaient. Je rentrai à la maison quand quelqu'un m'appela.

« Bella the come-back!!

-Jacob !! Je courus vers lui, waouh il était plus beau que dans mes souvenirs et surtout plus musclé. Je me souvenais encore de l'enfant qu'il était il y a cinq ans.

« Tu as vite poussé di donc !!

-Je te dépasse enfin.

-Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu plus tôt me voir ?

-J'avais cour

-Un samedi ?!

-A la réserve on a cour le samedi mais pas le mercredi.

-J'avais oublié. J'ai passé l'après midi avec Angie et tous les autres. J'ai rencontré Edward.

-Ah.

- Il parait que vous ne vous apprécié pas tellement, pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas c'est physique sûrement on ne s'aime pas c'est tout, dit il sur la défensive ce qui me laissa perplexe.

-Tu es sur que ce n'est pas plus grave ?

- Non si je te le dit.

- Ne t'énerves pas, tu veux rentrer ?

- Non j'ai pleins de devoirs à faire.

-Mais demain on est dimanche.

***************************************

Désolé suite courte je pensais que sa serait plus long ^^


	6. Etrange

Il était déjà partis, il était bizarre comme distant des que je lui ai parlé d'Edward il y a quelque chose de pas claire, qu'il faut que je sache. Le soir passa assez vite j'ai rangé me affaire et mis de l'ordre dans ma chambre, Angie avait appelle pour excuser son comportement, on se verra dimanche ou lundi. Je m'endormi sans grande difficulté repensant a tous les événements de la journée, à mon arrivé, à ma rencontre ...

Lendemain matin. J'avale mon petit déjeuner préparer avec amour par ma maman .Je déjeuna avec mes parents qui était de bonne humeur. Mon père décida de montrer tout les changements de Forks ces 5 dernières années. Je décidai de mon coté de me promener dans le foret derrière la maison. Je me dirigeai sur le sentier respirant l'odeur de l'herbe humide, cette odeur qui me manquait tant à Phoenix, soudain je me senti tombé en avant puis la seconde d'après je me retrouvai par terre. Foutue racine. Je regardai mes mains ensanglantais quand je sentis une présence. Je me retournai quand je le vis arrivé à une vitesse surhumaine, on avait l'impression que ses pieds glissaient sur le sol. Il m'aida à me relever.

« Bella, est-ce que ca va ?

-Quesque tu fais la et pourquoi tu es venue aussi vite ? Et comment tu as fais pour me reconnaitre ?

-Doucement, une question à la fois, dit il en souriant.

- Tu m'espionnes ?dis-je méfiante.

- Je ne savais pas qu'il était interdit de se promener le matin dans la forêt.

- Comment à tu fais pour venir aussi vite, on aurait dit que tu glissais par terre !

Bien sur que non, tu as du te cogner la tête par terre.

Super ton excuse!!

Tu peux marcher ?

Ben oui, après avoir fait quelque pas et voyant que mon genou me faisait un mal de chien, Euh en faite je crois que je vais faire une pause.

Je vais te porter

-Je ne veux pas rentrer !

Mais tu n'arrives pas à marcher

- Sa ira mieux

Je vais te porter.»

Je n'eu même pas le temps de protester que je me retrouvais dans ses bras et c'était plutôt agréable à vrai dire. On alla dans ma chambre il me posa délicatement sur mon lit et s'assit gracieusement dans mon rocking chair.

« Ton père ne trouveras pas sa bizarre ? dit il en regardant autour de lui.

Tu veux qu'il trouve quoi de bizarre ?

Ben que tu invite des garçons dans ta chambre.

J'ai le droit d'avoir des amis garçons et puis on ne fais rien de mal »

Il arrêta son regard sur un poster que j'avais accroché au dessus de mon bureau.

« Green Day, très bon groupe, dit-il avec un sourire au coin des lèvres

-Oui surtout leur album « Bullet in a Bible », mais bon « Warning » est pas mal non plus ... »

Je m'arrêtai dans mon monologue, il me regardait avec des grands yeux.

« Quoi ?

Je ne pensais, pas que tu écoutais ce genre de musique

-Tu pensais que j'écoutais quoi les N Sync ou encore un groupe ringard de ce genre ?

Euh non enfin un peu, dit il embarrassé. »

Un blanc s'installa de nouveau .Puis il me regarda en arquant les sourcils.

« -Tu ne m'aimes pas, dit il, s'était une affirmation.

Non pourquoi dis-tu cela ? Dis- je surprise.

-Car tu me regardes d'un mauvais œil depuis la première fois que je t'ai vu on dirait que tu veux me tuer.

-Tu m'agaces c'est tout.

-Comment ca ?

-Tu es le parfait petit gentlemen, tu es toujours la ou il faut pour aider les gens, tu es beau, intelligent, gracieux, tu es tellement parfais, dis-je en murmurant la fin de ma phrase.

-Je suis loin d'être parfait tu sais j'ai des défauts comme tous le monde

-lesquels ?

-Euh …..Je ne sais pas cuisinais dis-il après plusieurs minutes de réflexion.

- Très drôle, dis-je ironiquement.

-Je suis quelqu'un de jaloux et je suis rancunier. Et les gens m'énervent facilement.

-Pourquoi n'aimes-tu pas Jacob ?

- Je vais rentrer chez moi il se fait tard.

Il commença à se lever et à se diriger vers la porte quand je me précipitai vers lui pour le bloquer le passage.

« -Réponds à ma question ! »

Il commença à rapprocher sa tête de la mienne, je pouvais sentir son eau de Cologne et contempler son visage de plus près.

« -Je te promets qu'un jour tu sauras les raisons

-J'espère que tu tiens tes promesses !

-Je les tiens toujours »

Déstabilisé par ses paroles je m'écartai de son chemin pour le laisser partir. Quelques minutes plus tard Charlie arriva avec Renée qui suivait derrière lui, essoufflé.

« -Alors votre petite promenade ?

-Eh ben je ne savais pas que autant de choses avaient changé, dis ma mère en passant sa main sur son front pour essuieras la sueur.

-On a un peu marché dans la montagne, je lui ai fait découvrir un nouveau sentier.

-Oui s'était super je vais prendre ma douche.

-Tu as déjà mangé ?

-Euh je n'ai pas trop faim je vais chez Mme Newton voir si je peux travailler là-bas, il me faut de l'argent car je compte m'acheter une voiture, puis s'a m'occuperas pendant ses vacances.

-Essaye de renter pour le diner.

-Pas de problème, mon ancien vélo est toujours dans la cave ?

-Oui mais il doit être rouillé cela fait des années qu'il n'a pas bougé de là. »

Je descendis à la cave et dût déplacer des dizaines de cartons poussiéreux avant d'atteindre le fameux vélo. Effectivement il n'avait pas beaucoup été bougé il était pleins de toile d'araignées. Je pris un bâtons qui trainait et en enleva la plus grosse partie. Je pris le vélo et essaya de monter les marches mais je glissai sur une feuille de papier qui trainait et tomba par terre, le vélo s'écrasa sur moi, je ne pu m'empêcher de pousser un cri qui alerta Charlie.

« -Bella, ca va, je savais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée tu es si maladroite ?dit il inquiet

- Aide-moi à soulever ce vélo au lieu de râler »

Nous réussîmes enfin à sortir ce maudit vélo, l'égratignure de mon genou se rouvrit et ça faisait un mal de chien. Bref, je me rendis à la boutique de Mme Newton qui est à l'autre bout de la ville à la lisère de la forêt. J'y arrivais au bout d'une demi –heure. Je rentrai il n'y avait personne. J'appuyais sur la cloche en métal qui était posé sur le comptoir.


	7. Un cavalier

J'entendis des pas au loin qui se rapprochait, je me retournais et vis Mme Newtown tout sourire.

« -Bella, c'est toi tu es devenue magnifique, tu dois faire fureur, viens que je t'embrasse. »

Elle m'embrassa quand Mike arriva les bras chargés, il posa tous sur le comptoir puis regarda sa mère qui ne m'avait toujours pas lâché.

« Maman laisse la respirer ! »

Je lui fais une bise pour le remercier et en même temps pour le saluer puis me retourna vers Mme Newtown.

« -Enfaite, si je suis venue c'est pour vous demandez si vous aviez du travail pour moi ?

-Avec plaisir Bella, tu commence demain à 9h00 soit à l'heure »

Elle m'enlaça puis partie dans la réserve , Mike me salua et parti avec ses cartons , je regardais ma montre il n'était que 15h30 .Je décida donc d'aller rendre visite a Jacob .Je pris mon vélo et roula jusqu'à la réserve ou vivait Jacob et son père .Apres 20 minutes a pédaler , j'arrivais devant une vieille maison en bois , dans la cour était garé des dizaine de moto et de voitures .Je posa mon vélo à cotés de l'escalier , puis sonna .C'est Billy son père , qui m'ouvrit .

« Bella, Charlie m'a dit que tu étais de retour, je suis content de te revoir, Jacob est dans le garage si tu veux le voir . »

Je me diriga donc vers l'arriere de la maison ou se trouvais un garage en préfabriqué , c'est la que Jacob passait la plupart de son temps . Il repparait toute sort d'engin de la trotinette à la voiture de course. Dedans on trouvait toujours tous et n'importe quoi, une vraie caverne d'Ali Baba. Je décidai donc de rentrer sans toquer vu qu'avec la musique à fond il ne m'entendrait tout de même pas.

« Hey Jackie, baisse le son, dis-je en m'égosillant la voix.

-Salut Bella, euh désolé je t'aurais bien pris dans mes bras mais je pense que ta mère n'apprécierais pas que tu ais les vêtements pleins de cambui.

-Oui c'est sur, dis je en m'esclaffant .Alors quoi de neuf depuis hier, dis- je en m'asseyant sur le capot de la voiture qu'il était en trains de rafistolé.

-Rien, tu as entendu parler de la fête chez les Cullen ?

-Non, tu y es invité ?

-Je crois que tout le monde peux venir, dit-il en se grattant le crane avec sa clé a molette.

-Angie ne m'en a pas parlé, tu comptes y aller ?

-Il faut être accompagné pour y aller.

-Viens avec moi alors.

- Je ne pense pas que soit une bonne idée, Bella.

-Allez Jacob entre meilleure ami, s'il te plait, dis-je en faisant ma mine de chien battu.

-Bella… C'est chez les Cullen, dit-il en poussant un soupir.

-S'il te plait !! . »

Il me regarda quelques instants puis il sourira légèrement.

« Bon d'accord .La fête est après demain .Et habits toi bien, tenue correcte exigée, et 22 on rentre.

-Tu seras en smoking ?

-Bella …

-D'accord, d'accord je te laisse tranquille, merci, merci. »

Je lui fis un bisou sur la joue puis m'en alla. Je mis plus longtemps à rentrer et il faisait déjà presque nuit quand j'arrivais chez moi, mon père était déjà a table, sans ma mère ce que je trouvais bizarre. J'avalai mon steak puis monta les escaliers quand Charlie m'appela.

« Bella, viens il faut que je te parle. »

Hey =) Petite suite j'avoue. J'espère que vous passez de bonne vacances =) Moi j'ai 3 semaines de stages c'est géniale -__- .Donc je ne sais pas si la semaine prochaine je pourrais écrire mais j'essayerai. Merci pour les review.


	8. Rencontre surprise

Hello =) Enfin !!!! Dsl pour ce long retard .Quand je suis rentrée de mon stage internet ne marchais plus,=/ Et biensûr mon beau père ne sais pas foulé pour le remettre ,je me suis connecté chez une amie mais bon . Bref j'ai quand même pleins d'idées pour cette histoire ,je pense qu'il y aura plusieurs saisons , 2 sur après il faut voir ou cela nous menent :) La moitié de la première saison est écrit sur papier et je dois tous recopier mais bon j'essayerais de mettre des suites plus souvent . Joyeux Noël à tous ! :D

* * *

"- Bella , viens il faut que je te parle. "

Cette phrase me coupa dans mon élan , je détestais cette phrase car à chaque fois elle précedait une mauvaise nouvelle . Je descendis donc lentement puis alla m'assoir sur l'accoudoir du canapé en face de Charlie . Il hésitait .

"-Il y a un problème ?

-C'est ta mère ."

Je me pétrifia , je le regardais , attendant la suite .

"-Phil a eu un accident lors d'un match à Miami , ta mère est allée à l'hôpital .

-C'est grave ? "

Cela ne m'étonnais que à moitié car Phil étais encore plus maladroit que moi , ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il avait un accident. L'année dernière il c'était cassé le pied en rentrant de plein fouet dans l'arbitre .

"La balle a violemment atterrie sur sa tête , il a une commotion cérébrale .

-Maman est partie quand ?

-Cette après-midi .

-Elle rentre quand ?

-Elle préfère rester avec Phil au cas ou . Elle te récupereras à la fin des vacances .

-Et c'est maintenant que tu me préviens ! Pourquoi ne m'a telle pas dit aurevoir ?

-Elle a essayé de te téléphoner .

-Je vais me coucher .

-Bella , ne te vexe pas ce n'est pas de sa faute .

-Je ne le suis pas , dis -je en essayant de apraître la plus neutre possible mais ma voix me trahissa encore une fois ."

Je monta dans ma chambre et regarda mon téléphone . Un appel manqué de maman , il avait raison . Je lui téléphona mais tomba sur le répondeur . Je lui laissa un bref message lui disant que j'essayerais de lui envoyer des mails le plus souvent possible et qu'elle devait souhaiter un bon rétablissement de ma part à Phil . Je me coucha ensuite mais ne réussie pas à dormir . La pluie commençait à tomber et le bruit des gouttes contre la vitre m'agaçait. Je regardais une énième fois l'heure : 22h15 . J'entendais Charlie ronfler a travers le mur . J'enfila un jogging ainsi que mon k-way et sortir me promener ,drôle d'heure pour faire une balade de santé ! Je déambulais depuis déjà 20 minutes emmitouflée dans mon k-way deux fois trop grand et mes cheveux ne ressemblais plus à grand chose , mais la pluie venait de cesser c'était le plus important .Quand je m'approcha du centre ville , un grand chapiteau était dressé sur la place centrale ,de la musique si échappait , une fête battait son pleins . Je me dépêcha de passer quand une personne allongé sur un banc attira mon attention . Je me rapprocha pour voir Jessica . Elle n'avait pas l'air en forme et somnolait , sa respiration était irrégulière, j'essayais de la réveiller en vain . J'appella au secour mais personne ne m'entendais à cause du bruit . Je décida alors d'appeler quelqu'un . Automatiquement je fis son numéro , j'étais suprise de le connaître par coeur , mais c'était surement la personne la plus concerné après tout c'était bien sa petite amie . il décrocha au bout de deux sonnerie , la voix endormie . Je lui expliqua la situation .

Au bout de quelques minute sje le vis à travers la foule , nous cherchant du regard . Il avait gardé ses habits d'hier et étais mal coiffé , mais il était toujours aussi beau si ce n'est encore plus . Je fis de grand gestes , il arriva en courant .

"- Bella , que c'est-il passé ?

- Je me promenais quand je l'est vu sur le banc somnolant ."

Ce n'est qu'a se moment que je me rendis compte que mon histoire ne tenais pas la route , qui pouvait donc se pormener sous la pluie à 22h30 ?! Edward me regarda perplexe mais ne releva pas .

"- Il faut la ramener chez elle , dit-il après avoir réfléchi pendant plusieurs secondes qui me parurent une éternité .

-Mais on ne sais pas ce qu'elle a avalée , il faut appeler un médecin .

-Je vais appeler mon père ."

Il s'isola quelques mètres plus loin , je ne pouvais pas entendre ce qu'il disait mais ses lèvres bougeaient à une vitesse incroyable . Il me lançait parfois des regards que je n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer . Je pris la main de Jessica et la serra fort . Enfin il arriva , son père était déjà en route . Le silence s'installa , personne ne savait quoi dire . je décidais de le briser .

"-Tu crois qu'elle va s'en sortir ?

-Bien sûr .

Il dit cela comme si c'était une évidence , mais cela ne réussie pas a me détendre . Jessica était mon amie même si depuis mon retour certaines choses avaient changées . Je serra encore un peu plus sa main en repensant au évènements précédents . Le père d'Edward arriva et il l'examina .

"-Ce n'est rien de grave , elle a du ingurgiter un somnifère , mais tu as bien fais d'appeler , dit-il en me regardant . Alors tu es Isabella Swan , enchantée de faire enfin ta connaissance . Edward raccompagnent les , je vais rentrer je ne suis d'aucune utilité à présent ."

"-Il faut prévenir sa mère , dit Edward après quelques minutes .

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée , Jessica ne s'entend pas très bien avec sa mère.

-Mais elle ne s'inquièteras pas ?

-Cela fait bien longtemps que sa mère ne se préocupe plus d'elle , elle n'aura qu'a dormir chez moi .

-Tu es sur ? je sais que en se moment c'est tendue entre vous .

-Jessica est mon amie .Ne t'inquiètes pas je ne compte pas la tuer pendant son sommeil , dis-je ironiquement. "

Edward porta Jess' jusqu'à sa voiture qui était stationnée plus loin . Il l'a coucha sur la banquette arrière tandis que je m'installa devant . Sa voiture était vraiment confortable , je ne voulais plus quitter le siège tellement il était moelleux , le trajet s'effectua rapidement . Il la déposa dans mon lit .

"-Où vas-tu dormir ?

- Le canapé fera l'affaire , tu veux boire quelques chose ?

- Je veux bien ."

Dans la cuisine , j'ouvris le frigo en grand .

"Alors jus d'orange , jus d'orange ou jus d'orange ?

-Quel choix difficile , je pense que je vais prendre du jus d'orange .

-Tu es sûr de ton choix ?

- Eh bien je pense , dit-il en s'esclaffant ."

Après lui avoir servie son jus d'orange je m'assied en face de lui .

"-J'organise une fête après-demain , il faut venir accompagné et je t'invite et si tu n'a pas de cavalier je veux bien être le tien .

-Je suis déjà au courant pour ta fête et j'ai déjà un cavalier , mais merci c'est gentil ."

Il fût surprit par ma réponse .

"-Et je peux savoir qui c'est ?

-Jacob , dis-je d'une petite voix en appréhendant sa réaction .

-D'accord ."

Sa réponse m'étonna je crus qu'il allait au moins faire une remarque .

" -Cela ne te dérange pas ?

-Non , tous le monde a le droit de venir à condition d'être accompagné . Il est accompagné , il peux donc venir ."

Son regard changea et ses pupilles devinrent plus sombres .

"-Est-ce que Jacob est ton copain ?

-Jake mon copain ?Bien sûr que non c'est mon meilleur ami mais tu n'y va pas avec Jessica ?

-On a rompu .

-Je suis désolé , depuis quand ?

-Ce soir , avant qu'elle aille à la fête . Je vais y aller , si il y a encore un problème n'hésite pas à m'appeler . On se voit à la fête ."

Dès qu'il partit , je déplia le canapé et me coucha rapidement épuisée par les évènements de la journée .


	9. Comme avant

Coucou :) J'espère que vous avaient bien fêté Noël et que vous avez étaient gâtes :D Je m'ennuie alors j'écris une petite suite avant nouvel an .

* * *

8:00 : J'ouvre doucement les yeux et je ressent immédiatement une forte douleur dans le bas de mon dos , je me rappel a quel point le canapé était inconfortable .Foutus ressorts .

Je m'étire et me dégage comme je peux de cette machine de torture.

essica n'est pas encore debout et Charlie est déjà parti au commissariat .Je vais dans la cuisine et prépare le petit déjeuners en attendant qu'elle pointe le bout de son nez .

9:00 : Je suis déjà allez chercher des croissants , il n'y a rien d'intéressant à la télévision et j'ai déjà pris ma douche , alors j'attends .

10:00 : Je suis assisse depuis 30 minutes sur ma chaise à l'attendre,d'ailleurs de déteste attendre .Je commence à somnoler quand le craquement de l'escalier se fait entendre .Jessica en pyjama.

"-Mange, c'est pour toi .

-Croissant extra beurre avec une barre de chocolats à l'intérieur et sans sucre au dessus . Tu t'en souviens encore ?!

-Tu sais , certaines choses ne s'oublient pas . "

Après un moment de silence .

"Merci d'avoir pour hier soir si tu n'aurais pas étais la je saïs pas ce qui se serait passé .

- Ne me remercie pas j'en peux rien .

-Ce n'est pas toi qui ma retrouvé ?

-Si mais c'était pas fait exprès , je marchais et je t'ai vue .

-Tu marchais seule en pleine nuit , dit-elle perplexe .

-J'avais besoin de réfléchir .

-Oh .

- Tu te rappelle de ta soirée ?

-Je me souviens que Edward m'a appelé pour me dire qu'il préférais que l'on reste ami car une autre fille l'attirait .

Tu sais qui c'est ?, m'empressais de dire .

-Il ne m'a pas dit son nom mais il m'a dit qu'elle étais la personne la plus intéressante qu'il n'ai jamais connue et que c'était une chose différentes qu'il se passait une chose qu'il n'avait jamais connue

.Je me suis sentie mal parce que tu sais Bella je m'étais attachée à lui , même si je n'avais pas encore de vrai sentiments .

Bref, ensuite Cally une

pompom girl m'a appelle pour m'informer de la fête , elle est venue me chercher vers 20h00 . Dès qu'on est arrivé je suis allez au bar me commandez une vodka et elle est partie de son côté . Ensuite je suis allez danser et quand je suis revenue j'ai de nouveau allez me commandez a boire mais entre temps Andrew m'a proposé un genre de comprimé , il a dit que sa arrangerais mes problèmes . .Après c'est le trou noir .

-Mais pourquoi Jess' ?!

-Ma mère s'est remise a boire quand mon père est partit le mois dernier et puis Edward venait de me quitter .Je suis désolé de te décevoir encore.

-Pourquoi encore ?!

-Depuis que tu es revenue , j'ai l'impression de t'avoir déçue .

-Je t'ai peut être jugée trop vite puis j'étais jalouse.

-De moi ?!

-Oui tu as réalisé ton rêve celui d'être pompom girl puis tu étais heureuse avec Edward , inconsciemment ca m'a mis hors de moi .

-Tu l'aimes ?

-Qui ca ?

-Ben Edward ! "

J'étais surprise qu'elle me pose cette question .

"-Il est mystérieux ce qui m'attire énormément .

-Tu est finalement peut être la personne dont il me parlais hier soir .Bon je vais rentrée je ne veux pas que m'a mère s'inquiète même si sa m'étonnerais .Merci beaucoup Bella ."

On s'enlaça puis elle partie . J'avais l'impression de retrouver la Jessica d'avant . J'avais l'impression que tout redevenais comme avant ...


	10. Let's get this party started

20:00 : Je tourne en rond dans le salon.

Charlie est allé chez Billy, le père de Jacob, regarder un match de base-ball et manger une pizza . J'attends Jacob qui ne devrait pas tarder mais je doute qu'il soit a l'heure le connaissant , Jessica doit nous rejoindre là-bas , Edward la invité pour s'escuser , je crois surtout qu'il culpabilise à cause de l'autre soir . Bref je suis hyper nerveuse , j'ai hâte de voir Edward et les autres mais je déteste ce genre de soirée . Trop de gens au kilomètre carré .Puis pour trouver une tenue , c'est la galère ! J'ai trois robes donc le choix était vite fais ! J'ai pris une petite robe bleue nuit à bretelles avec un cardigan gris acheté avant mon départ et mes converses fétiches , on va le faire simple .

20:15 : Jacob est enfin là ! On s'assoient sur le canapé . On sera en retard mais on s'en fout!

"-Je vais peut être te poser une question con mais ou est ta voiture ? dis-je au bout d'un moment .

-J'allais y venir, dit -il en tripotant ses doigts. Et ben c'est à dire que elle n'est pas completement prête, il me manque la courroie et puis je voulais une neuve tu comprends faut pas la brusquer la pauvre .

-Une courroie ? dis-je sceptique et puis voyant qu'il allait commencer à m'expliquer ou cela se trouver je le stoppa net en faisant un geste de la main .

Ca va je veux même pas savoir .Bref on y va comment ?

-En vélo il n'ya pas d'autre moyens à moins que tu veuilles marcher les trois kilomètres nous séparant de la fête ou à moins que l'on reste ici mais personnellement je préfère la premiere proposition dit-il d'un air innocent .

-Je vais chercher mon vélo dis-je en me précipitant vers le garage.

-Pourquoi tiens tu absolument à aller à cette fête surtout que tu ne connais presque personne?

-Raison personnelle , dit-je en faisant un clin d'oeil .

-Ne s'appellerais-t-elle pas Edward Cullen par hasard cette raison ?"

Je fis comme si je n'avais rien entendu et sorti le vélo du garage , il faisait nuit mais on pouvait apercevoir de gros nuages qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

"'Il faut qu'on se dépechent vu les nuages , dit Jacob en inspectant le ciel ."

En effet au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, une pluie torentielle commenca à s'abattre sur nous .Lorsque nous arrivâmes chez Ed' nous étions trempés, je l'appellas donc pour lui demander qu'il nous prête des vêtements de rechange, nous passâmes par le jardin afin d'éviter la foule entassée dans le salon . Leur maison en passant était magnifique , c'était un immense manoir datant des années 20, heureusement qu' Ed' etait la pour nous guider sinon je crois bien que nous nous serions perdus dans ce dédale de couloirs . Au bout d'un de ces long couloir tronais un mirroir , c'est à ce moment que je vis avec effrois à quoi je ressemblais : on aurait pu croire que l'on m'avais vomi dessus , mon maquillage coulait , mes cheveux trempé pendaient le long de mon dos et mes vêtements était froisés .Je faisais vraiment peur . Je me retourna et vis une fille de mon âge , c'etait Alice la soeur de Edward , elle m'emmena dans une pièce qui devait sûrment être sa chambre et fouilla dans un de ses énormes dressings .Elle me sortit des robes toutes plus belles les unes que les autres . J'en essaiya quelques unes mais elle était soit trop courte soit vraiment trop décoltée , mon choix ce fit sur une robe brune m'arrivant mi-cuisse avec des manches courtes et les coutures brodées de fil dorées . je pris également de petites chaussures marrons se mariant parfaitement avec la robe . Je fus étonnée de voir qu'elle m'allaient à ravir , c'était comme si elle avait étaient dessinées pour moi . Alice me maquilla légèrement toute en me posant des questions .

"-C'est peut être indiscret mais Jacob ,c'est ton copain ?

-Mon meilleur ami pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu dois vraiment plaire à Edward pour qu'il accepte que tu viennes avec Jacob.

- Je ne savais pas qu'ils se détestaient autant .

-Oui mais c'est compliqué, bon tu es prête tu peux descendre en bas rejoindre les autres

-Et toi ?

-Je n'aimes pas trop ces fêtes je préfère lire un vieu bouquin au calme dans ma chambre .Si au bout d'un moment tu en a marre du bruit tu peux venir me tenir compagnie .

-Merci Alice ."

Je descent et me fond dans la masse de personnes , la fête bat son plein et la musique résonne à fond dans les hauts parleurs . Je m'installe au bar qui se situe en retrait de la piste de danse ,cherchant du regard Jacob . Le barman viens à ma rencontre .

"- Une vodka .

-T'es sure d'être majeure ? dit -il en m'inspectant du regard.

- Normalement un barman fait tous pour écouler son stock non ?

-Peut etre , je ne sais pas je ne suis pas barman . Je suis Jasper , le frère de Edward et le copain de Alice .

-Mais Alice n'est pas la soeur de Ed' ?

-On a été adoptés , on a donc aucun lien de sang ."

Je sirotais ma vodka quand quelqun s'assit sur le tabouret d'a coté .

"-Sa te dit de faire un tour dehors ?"

Je me retournais et vis Edward me souriant de toutes ses dents , il était magnifique dans la pénombre .


	11. Promenons nous dans les bois

Coucou =) Je profite de ce week end pluvieux pour poster une petite suite je n'avais pas vu qu'elle était aussi courte d'ailleurs :s Je vais essayer d'en mettre une autre encore aujourd'hui vu que j'ai du temps . J'ai aussi remarquée que je faisais parfois des fautes d'orthographe et de grammaires et je suis vraiment désolé c'est quand j'écris vite :s:s Bref j'espere que cette suite vous plaira :)

* * *

Nous sortîmes dehors , il faisait nuit noir et la pluie avait cesser .Il me prêta sa veste car je commençais à frissonner .

"-Tu es magnifique ce soir, même si tu devais l'être encore plus avant que tu ne sois trempée.

-Merci dis-je en murmurant "

Un blanc s'installa , nous nous dirigeâmes vers la forêt et je vis Edward s'engouffrer dedans .

"-Tu veux vraiment qu'on aillent se promener dans les bois ?Le sol est mouillé et il est tard , dis-je peux rassurer .

-Fais moi donc un peu confiance , tout ira bien , voyant que je ne bougeait plus , Poule mouillé dit il en me tirant la langue et s'avançant un peu plus dans la forêt ."

Je couru pour le rattraper ,il me pris la main , elle était glacée . Au bout d'un moment , on s'assied sur un tronc d'arbre , la lune reflétait ses dents , je n'avais jamais réalisé à quel point elles étaient longues .Personne ne parlait , on se regardaient juste . Au bout d'un moment , tout doucement il pencha ma tête sur le côté et il huma mon odeur .Mais il se retira tous de suite et poussa un sorte de grognement . Son regard avait changé ses pupilles étaient injectées de sang et il n'osait plus me regarder .

"-Excuse moi . dit-il honteux ."

Je m'approcha encore un peu plus de lui et lui demanda ce qui était trop dur .

"- Je ne peux pas , tu ne te rend pas compte de ce que j'ai failli faire , j'ai tellement honte d'avoir failli craqué .

- Pourquoi as-tu honte ? Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y d'honteux à vouloir embrasser quelqu'un ! dis-je vexer .

-Bella ne t'emporte pas , tu ne comprends pas !

-Qu'est ce que je ne comprend pas ? Je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi et ta famille ? Quand je pense que j'ai failli tomber dans le panneau mais rien n'est trop bien pour toi à ce que je vois , Jacob avait raison depuis le début , tu n'es qu'un tocard !! dis-je en m'emportant . "

Je me leva d'un seul coup et commença à marcher jusqu'à la maison , ne le voyant pas réagir je marcha encore plus vite . Mais sans que je ne m'en rende compte il était devant moi , m'empêchant d'aller plus loin . Il me pris le visage dans ses mains me forçant à le regarder .

" Le problème ce n'est pas que je ne veuille pas de toi bien au contraire mais je ne peux pas , j'enfreindrais trop de choses importantes ,notre relation est voué à l'échec et je ne veux pas te faire souffrir , alors restons amis . Je vais te raccompagner et chercher tes affaires .Dit-il tel un gentleman ."

J'étais déçue mais je n'avais pas le choix . Je cherchais Jacob qui était dans un coin entrain de vider tous les paquets de chips qu'il trouvait . Il paru heureux de me voir . Je me dépêcha de prendre mes affaires afin d'éviter de le croiser . Je crois que nous devrions prendre nos distances , ca sera mieux pour nous deux .


End file.
